


Revamped Supernatural 1-55

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Created a better intro for Sophia. Eh.





	Revamped Supernatural 1-55

_(In S01E03, the sheriff is holding a gun to Sam and Dean. Seemingly materializing for the first time, Sophia cocks a gun to his head, pressing it to his temple.)_

Sophia: Put. The gun. Down. Now.

_(Sophia’s eyes are fierce, and she cocks the gun against his temple. The sheriff drops his gun in a heartbeat. Sam and Dean are baffled. When they look back, Sophia is long gone, but the sheriff is frozen in place.)_

Sam: Where’d she go?!

Dean: Beats me.

 

_(Dean and Sam are driving out of town.)_

Sam: Who do you think that girl was?

Dean: I have no idea, but it felt like she was on our side.

Sam: Yeah. I just wonder why… and who she is.

Dean: Is it just me, or was she 1200 different kinds of hot?

Sam: I didn’t get that good a look at her.

Dean: Yeah. She was hot, Sammy.

Sam: Whatever you say, Dean.

_(Sam leans back to fall asleep.)_

 

_(In S01E04, Sophia shows up again, this time as a passenger on the plane. She walks up to Sam, completely calm while the plane is about to crash, and finishes the exorcism.)_

Sophia: Hunc praeterea maturae aetatis esse decet, et non solum officio, sed etiam morum gravitate reverendum.

_(She slaps Sam’s book shut, and looks up at him. He is dumbfounded, and Dean catches up to Sam, but stops when he sees her.)_

Sam: You.

Sophia: You’re welcome, you thankless brat.

_(Dean gives her his most charming smile.)_

Dean: Well, hello. Glad you felt like dropping in.

Sophia: Better than watching you two dumb asses botch it. You found the right ritual, though- at least your father taught you something.

Sam: You know our father?

Sophia: You could say that.

Dean: Do you know where he is?

Sophia: I don’t. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.

_(Dean grabs her arm, but Sam pushes him back.)_

Sam: Why not?

Sophia: Because he doesn’t want to be found, Sam. Stop looking.

Dean: We’re not going to stop looking for him.

Sophia: Then he’ll keep running, Dean.

Dean: I don’t care.

Sam: Can we have this conversation somewhere not on this plane?

Sophia: Find me when we land.

 

_(Sam and Dean are sitting in the airport with Sophia.)_

Sam: Let’s start with something basic. You obviously know our names, but we don’t know yours. Who are you?

Sophia: My name is Sophia Blackwood. I met your father a few months ago when he was passing through my town. He was looking for my mother.

Dean: Who’s your mother?

Sophia: She’s famous in the hunter world, Dean. She’s a witch, and a hunter.

Dean: Wait. Do you mean Monica Blackwood?! Monica Blackwood is your mother?!

Sam: … Who’s Monica Blackwood?

Dean: Dude. Think of the most bad ass hunters we know. Monica probably trained them at some point.

Sophia: I can assure you, she didn’t. Monica hasn’t had human contact since she moved across the pond in 1974. She’s our leader, and she keeps her own counsel in Europe.

Sam: So, are you guys human, or…?

Sophia: No. We’re immortals. Before you panic, we don’t hurt humans, we don’t drink blood, we don’t do human sacrifices, and we protect humans. There are some beings that exist to protect humanity. That’s who my mother and I are.

Dean: So what did our dad want from you?

Sophia: A spell. A powerful protection spell for you two morons. I can see why he was concerned. You nearly got killed back there. I guess that’s why he convinced me to drop my whole life and come find you. Figured you’d need a bodyguard to get you out of trouble.

Dean: We don’t need your help.

Sophia: You need a reminder about that sheriff holding a gun on you? Or when you almost botched an exorcism, which you’ve never even done before?

Sam: I wasn’t doing so bad.

Sophia: If I hadn’t of brought it home, you would have died.

Dean: So, now what? You keep coming out of the shadows at random times and save our lives?

Sophia: Maybe you could just not put yourselves in danger.

Sam: Not likely.

Dean: Nope.

Sophia: I can keep to the shadows.

Sam: That’s crazy. Dad sent you to protect us, you should stick close to us. Plus, we should get to know you, shouldn’t we?

Sophia: I could teach you guys a thing or two.

Dean: We’re fine on our own. We don’t need you.

_(Sophia stares him down, her stare ice cold.)_

Sophia: And yet I’ve saved you, twice.

_(Sam looks at Dean.)_

Sam: Stop it, Dean. She’s staying with us.

_(Sophia stares at them both, trying to gauge them.)_

Sam: Can you at least tell us if our dad is okay?

Sophia: I know he is, but he asked me to keep you guys away from him. He caught a break in finding out what killed your mother.

Sam: Shouldn’t we be running to help him?

Sophia: He doesn’t want that, Sam. His instructions were to find you two and keep you safe. He said when the time was right, he’d send for all of us.

Dean: You’re close with him.

Sophia: He stayed in my town for a long time. We spent a lot of time together. I came to see him like a father. Mine died when I was little, so it felt good to have someone care about me like a father.

_(Sam thinks for a moment about his own rough relationship with his dad. He softens to her a bit.)_

Sam: How did he die?

Sophia: A demon. He wasn’t immortal yet, and the demon caught him off guard. It was awful. Look, about your dad-

_(Dean, who has been silent and trying to read the situation properly while also being completely infatuated with Sophia, speaks up more.)_

Dean: We’re not going to stop looking for him. You can stay with us, or you can go, but we’re staying the course and looking for our dad. You’re not going to stop us, so it’s up to you.

Sophia: I can help you with cases. It’ll feel good to get out on the road and do some good and save some people. But I can’t help you find your dad.

Dean: What does our dad have over you? Why won’t you help us?

Sophia: My job is to keep you safe. If I can help you kill some monsters and save some people in the process, I’m in. But I can’t help you find your dad. You would be walking head on into a trap, and I can’t do that to you or him.

Sam: Okay. I understand, even if Dean doesn’t. Do you have any leads on cases?

Sophia: I might.

________________________________________________________________________

 

_(A faceless apparition is about to kill Sam when Sophia appears in her Jeep.)_

Sophia: Get in!

_(Without any hesitation, Sam jumps into her car, and she speeds off. He pauses a moment to catch his breath.)_

Sam: Okay, who are you and what are you doing out at this time of night?

Sophia: I could ask you the same thing, you know. You trying to get yourself killed?

Sam: Hey, I had it handled. I didn’t need you.

Sophia: Well, I can turn around and drop you right back off in that rat’s nest of a den, if you like.

Sam: Suddenly deciding that your car is quite safe and lovely.

Sophia: The least you could do is thank me.

Sam: Thank you. I’m sorry, I spend all my time on the road with my brother; we don’t get much social interaction. Who are you?

Sophia: My name is Sophia Blackwood. I know who you are. Other hunters have heard about you and your brother, but no one has ever seen you before. Your dad sent me.

Sam: Have you seen him recently?

Sophia: I haven’t, but I know he said he was on a hunt. Said his son could handle any other requests and inquiries. You’re the sad excuse for John Winchester’s son?

Sam: He meant my brother, Dean. They’ve been hunting together for years. I’ve been away at college, so I’m a little rusty.

Sophia: Oh, YOU’RE Sam. Where’s your brother?

Sam: I don’t know. He was checking on something and we separated.

Sophia: Call him, tell him to meet us at my house. It’s not far. I have something to show you.

Sam _(calling Dean)_ : Hey, Dean. No, I almost got killed. This girl saved me. Meet us at her place.

Sophia _(shouts address at him)_ : 3573 Deep Hollow Ranch Road.

_(He hangs up, taking in her leather jacket, black t shirt, dark jeans, and black leather boots.)_

Sam: So, um… Do you know anything about what I was doing?

Sophia: Yeah, I know you almost got killed doing it.

_(She turns into driveway, and enters her house. It’s a mansion, but it is comfortable and homey looking, and she motions for him to sit on the couch while she makes him an ice pack and gets a first aid kit. She sits next to him, gently taking his arm. She looks deep into his eyes for a moment, and it seems like there is a little chemistry, but before it can develop, she breaks the gaze to work on his wound. She is gentle, almost loving, and he finds himself smiling. She notices.)_

Sophia: What?

Sam: Nothing, it’s just been a long time since someone’s been this gentle with me.

Sophia: Oh, was it Jess?

_(Awkward silence. Sophia looks guilty.)_

Sam: How did you know her name? Are you psychic? It would explain a lot.

Sophia: …Yes. But I also know your dad, like I said. There’s a bar a lot of us other hunters hang out at. He told me that if I ever ran into you in my travels that I should try to help if I could. He said you guys were really strong in your convictions.

Sam: Ever since Jess died, I’ve been hunting with my brother Dean. We’re also trying to find our dad.

Sophia: It’s better if you don’t, Sam. What he’s hunting… Neither of you are experienced enough.

Sam: Is he?

Sophia: Yes. John Winchester can handle anything that comes his way. Trust that, Sam.

Sam: What did you have to show me?

Sophia: Your brother should be here.

_(As if on cue, Dean knocks on the door. Sam opens the door to let him in, and when Dean and Sophia’s eyes meet, they stop. Dean’s jaw drops, and Sophia drops what she is holding. He rushes to pick it up for her. She backs away from him, shocked.)_

Sam: What’s wrong, Sophia?

_(Sophia is staring at Dean, wide eyed.)_

Sophia: You.

_(She continues backing away to the couch, where she sits down in shock.)_

Dean: What did I do?

Sophia: You were in my dream the other night.

Sam: Was it a premonition dream?

Sophia: Yes, I think so.

_(She offers them both seats, which they accept. Dean is on the edge of his seat.)_

Dean: What happened in the dream?

Sophia: There is nothing ahead for you except pain and suffering, Dean Winchester. I’m sorry I don’t have anything better to tell you.

Dean: Was Sam in it, too?

Sophia: Yes.

Sam: What happened exactly?

Sophia: Dean is going to watch you suffer horribly. I’m sorry. But based on the choices you both make, there is a lot of pain and suffering for both of you ahead.

Dean: How do we avoid it?

Sophia: I don’t know, Dean. I do know that it is subjective, and just one of the ways things could happen.

Dean: Damn, Sam, you shouldn’t have gotten into this chick’s car.

_(A book flies across the room at Dean’s head. He ducks, barely avoiding it. Sophia is glowering at him. Sam is shocked at her capabilities.)_

Sam: How long have you been able to do that for?

Sophia: Since childhood. I come from a long line of witches, Sam. I grew up knowing how to do all kinds of things. We’re a line of healers and hunters, so I’ve gotten the best of both worlds.

_(Dean glares at her.)_

Dean: Are you trying to hurt us?

Sophia: No, Dean. I know your father. He’s asked me to keep watch over the two of you.  What Meg told you both is true. It’s why she was trying so hard to get you to go with her to California, Sam. She knew the second your father saw you, that he’d be vulnerable. You are both his ultimate weakness. I’ve been charged with the duty of helping keep you alive.

Sam: How?

Sophia: The spell has been cast already. As long as I’m attached to the two of you, you are protected. There are ways around it, but they are not well known. The spell is old and the magic is something beyond the understanding of most. Believe me, my showing up tonight was NOT by mistake.

Dean: You cast a spell on us?!

Sophia: Sort of. It’s a protection spell, Dean. It binds our energies together and forms a protective bond. If you guys are ever in trouble, I’ll know and I’ll be able to help you, either in person or remotely. The more of a bond we have, the stronger the magic is.

Dean: I’m suddenly not so concerned about whether magic is bad or not.

Sophia: You shouldn’t be to begin with. Not in your line of work, anyway. Listen. As long as you guys are in town, you’re welcome to stay here. Your dad wanted you to consider this a home base for you.

Sam: Is that all right with you?

Sophia: Yes. It can help you to have a place where you know you’re safe. My home is protected.

Dean: Old family magic?

Sophia _(mocking him)_ : You’re so smart, Dean Winchester.

Sam: Look. Please don’t think we’re not grateful. But what is our dad’s code word?

Sophia: Mary. Your mother’s name.

Dean: Sam, she’s for real. She’s here to help. I can feel it.

Sam: I know. We just have to be careful.  I’m sorry.

Sophia: No, you’re smart. Your dad told me you would ask. But he told me Dean would be the aloof one.

_(Dean is trying to understand her dream.)_

Dean: This girl is here to help us, Sam. I want to know more about the dream you had.

Sophia: You two are going to be on the front lines of a very painful fight. You’re going to lose more than you thought you had to lose.

Sam: Will we win?

Sophia: You might.

________________________________________________________________________

 

_(Dean is getting some air on the back deck, drinking a beer. Sophia comes out, drinking her own beer. She puts a hand on Dean’s arm.)_

Dean: Are you putting a spell on me?

Sophia: I thought you believed that I’m trying to help you.

Dean: That’s not what I meant. I feel different around you. Different like… like I’m underwater.

Sophia: I’m not doing that. That’s coming from you, Dean Winchester.

Dean: Oh.

_(They realize they are standing very close, their lips almost touching. Sophia, the more in control one, pulls back suddenly, and Dean is startled.)_

Sophia: Sorry.

Dean: No, it’s okay. You didn’t have to pull away.

Sophia: It’s cold out here.

_(Without another word, she goes back inside, leaving Dean hanging. Sam looks up at her, laughing.)_

Sam: You guys are cute.

Sophia: Shut up. Nothing’s going to happen. He doesn’t like me.

Sam: Sophia, I’ve never seen my brother act like that around a woman. He likes you, I know it.

Sophia: Whatever.

_(Sophia stalks out of the room as Sam giggles. She levitates a pillow and hits Sam in the face with it as she leaves.)_

_(Sam is trying to convince Dean to ask out Sophia.)_

Sam: Dude, just go out with her. You like her. She likes you.

Dean: She never even talks to me, dude.

Sam: She’s waiting for you to make the move! Oh, my God, it’s Dating 101, Dean. Just ask her if she wants to have dinner. Make sure she knows it’s just the two of you.

Dean: Why can’t you come with us?!

Sam: Because that’s not a date, Dean! I’d be a third wheel.

Dean: Do you feel like a third wheel?

Sam: No, because you won’t make a move on her!

Dean: So she likes me?

Sam: Oh, my God.

_(Sam turns to Sophia as she walks into the house.)_

Sam: Sophia. Does Dean look good in that shirt?

_(Sophia gives him a good long once-over, her feelings obvious.)_

Sophia: No.

_(She walks away, and Sam laughs. Dean looks hurt.)_

Dean: What was that, Sam?

Sam: She’s treating you the way you treat her because she doesn’t want to get hurt, Dean. Just buy her flowers and ask her out.

_(Dean gets up and leaves the house.)_

_(Sophia walks into her kitchen, noticing the basil plant on her counter. She walks up to it, smiling. Dean comes into the kitchen, also smiling.)_

Dean: I was hoping you would like it.

Sophia: You got this for me?

Dean: Well, Sam said “Get her flowers”. But I thought about it, and I realized, the only thing you don’t have in your herb garden out back is basil. I didn’t know if it was because you have no use for it, but I thought that it couldn’t hurt to get you some.

_(Sophia is truly touched. Sam, listening in the other room, is smiling for his brother. Dean moves closer to Sophia.)_

Sophia: That was really thoughtful and sweet, Dean. Thank you so much.

_(Dean takes her hand.)_

Dean: Well, I’m always thinking about you.

Sophia: Really?

Dean: Of course. It’s just hard, because everything is so dangerous for me and Sam.

Sophia: I know.

Dean: Do you want to have dinner? Just us. Anywhere you want.

Sophia: Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Dean: I know that it would be an even worse idea to not go.

Sophia: Okay! Yes.

 

_(Dean and Sophia let themselves back into her house after the date. They sit down on the couch, and he takes her hand. He sits close to her, resting another hand on her knee gently, not wanting to pressure her.)_

Sophia: We’re adults, right? So we can talk about the sex thing.

Dean: Is there something I should know?

Sophia: Other than my crippling anxiety and how sex is different with witches?

Dean: It’s different?

Sophia: I like how you focused on the different sex.

Dean: Well, is there like, tentacles or something?

Sophia: No! It’s just… our energy expands and becomes stronger when we become passionate. It can make the experience really intense for both people.

Dean: So, it’ll be good?

Sophia: Well, yeah. But that’s not the point, Dean.

Dean: Can you stop being so nervous? We’ll be careful. We’re anticipating too much. Relax and let’s enjoy this. Enjoy each other, you know?

Sophia: You’re right. Let me just relax and just be in this moment. Help me, Dean.

_(Dean holds her hand, looking deep into her eyes and smiling. She does relax. He leans in, and she is in the corner of the couch. He kisses her gently, giving her space to pull away, but she doesn’t. She giggles, and he kisses her again. She wraps her arms around him, and he begins to feel what she is talking about- euphoria.)_

Dean: Oh, wow. I feel euphoric. Is this what you were talking about?

Sophia: It’s honestly just the beginning, Dean.

Dean: Did you find this out from firsthand knowledge?

Sophia: Of course.

Dean: Oh.

Sophia: What?

Dean: Nothing. I just thought- I don’t know. _(Pause)_ I’m kind of tired. See you in the morning?

_(Without waiting for her response, he gets up to walk away. She follows him.)_

Sophia: Are you upset that I’m not a virgin?! Really?!

Dean: I don’t know what I thought. You just seemed so innocent.

Sophia: You can be innocent and not be a virgin! I was trying to take my time with you because there’s so much at stake here, Dean. God, I’m sorry that I’m a human being. Go screw yourself.

_(She walks off to her room and slams the door shut. Dean sighs and goes into his own room.)_

_(Sam and Sophia are at the bar, drinking. Dean is noticeably absent. Sophia is a little too buzzed and venting about Dean.)_

Sophia: I can’t even believe he got so upset that I’m not a virgin! Do you know how ludicrous that is in this society, Sam? LUD-I-CROUS. What a jerk. I’m so glad I never slept with him. He doesn’t even deserve the kind of sex we’d have had after that.

Sam: Don’t you think you’ve had enough? Maybe I should get you home.

Sophia: You Winchester boys are gonna kill me, aren’t you?

Sam: Not tonight. C’mon.

_(Sam takes her home, and he goes to bed. She goes into her kitchen. Dean comes in for a glass of water, and she glares at him.)_

Sophia: You are such a jerk, Dean! I mean, really. We’re in our 20s and I’m immortal. Of course I’ve had sex! I mean, who hasn’t at our age?

Dean: Whatever! I was stupid, okay?! We all do stupid stuff sometimes. God! I don’t even like virgins!

_(His fire turns her on a little. She comes very close to him, close enough to kiss him. She stares him down, pushing him up against the counter. She begins kissing him, no longer seeming innocent or naïve. He kisses her back, pulling her closer to him. He picks her up, knocking things over as they go, passionately kissing and groping each other. They land in her bed, and tear each other’s clothes off. Dean is completely uninhibited with her, and he understands what she meant by the intensity even more. He moans out loud, and she smiles with satisfaction. They both moan out loud when he enters her for the first time, and her magic makes everything glow around them, surrounding them in a soft, romantic light.)_

_(Naked and wrapped in the sheets, Dean holds her and kisses her. The room is lit only with candles. It is incredibly romantic, and Sophia feels as if she is finally seeing the real Dean underneath the tough exterior.)_

Dean: Okay, that really was intense. It was amazing. I’m sorry I was such a jerk before, Sophia. I really like you.

Sophia: I really like you, too, Dean. I like the real you. This Dean that’s in bed with me. He’s beautiful. You should bring him by more often.

Dean: Maybe I will.

_(He kisses her again, climbing on top of her again. She wraps a leg around him, pulling him inside of her and moaning as he enters her.)_

_(Sophia wakes up in bed next to Dean, with his arm curled around her, holding her gently. She is slightly hungover but with a full memory of the night before. She looks at Dean sleeping, and smiles, kissing him. Then she gets out of bed, ghosting him. Moments later, he wakes up alone, and gets out of bed to discover that she is gone.)_

_(Dean looks up as Sam comes into the house.)_

Dean: Is Sophia with you?

Sam: She was in town at her restaurant. She said she was going away for a while. Did you guys have a fight last night or something? I didn’t hear anything after I went into my room.

Dean: No. We had sex.

Sam: No way! When we were out last night, she was venting to me about how mad she was at you.

Dean: I apologized. It was really stupid of me. She was amazing, Sam. Witch sex… it’s the best sex.

Sam: What other beings have you had sex with that you would even know?!

Dean: Shut up, okay? It was amazing. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me that she was going out of town.

Sam: Oh, my God, dude… She ghosted you. While you were in HER bed. She totally ghosted you!

Dean: No way, man. She wouldn’t… would she?

_(Sam’s laughing.)_

Sam: She did.

Dean: Damn!

 

_(Sophia, after some time away from the two of them, kicks in the door to the cabin as the demon has possessed John and is about to kill the three of them. She enters, and Azazel is startled. He hadn’t expected her to appear.)_

Sophia: Surprised? _(She throws a bolt of her power at him to weaken him)_ Glad that false trail you sent me on went cold after a few hours.

Azazel: Had to try, sweetheart. You had me going for a while, too.

Dean: What’s he talking about?

Sophia: When we slept together, I had your aura, your essence on me, so I took a road trip to lead this one away from the two of you. It worked for a few weeks and I bought you guys some time.

Dean: So you weren’t ghosting me? You slept with me to get my scent on you so you could distract this thing?

Sophia: More or less, yeah. I wasn’t ghosting you. I really didn’t want to leave you, Dean.

Azazel: Enough!

_(Azazel throws her up against the wall, pinning her there with his power. He reaches inside her with it and twists. She gasps with the pain, but then reaches out along his line of power and snaps it. His hold on her is still strong, but the pain is gone. Azazel, angry, reestablishes his power and cuts her badly.)_

Sophia: You can’t kill me.

Azazel: I don’t need to. All I need to do is make you watch.

_(Dean begins to bleed. Sophia’s face changes, and her power weakens and begins to rattle the windows, shaking objects inside the house.)_

Sophia: Dean! Dean!

Dean: It’s okay, Sophia, it’s okay. If this is it, I want you to know something. You drive me nuts.

Sophia: Oh, thanks.

Dean: No, seriously! You do. You drive me completely insane, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Sophia, I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I want to be with you and no more of this BS back and forth stuff we’ve been doing. Do you remember the night we met?

Sophia: Dean.

Dean: Do you?!

Sophia: Yes!

Dean: I fell for you the minute I looked into your eyes, Sophia.

Sophia: Dean…

Dean: Yeah?

Sophia: I love you, too.

_(Dean begins to lose consciousness, and Sophia begins to fight Azazel. She yells for Dean and Sam, and finally Sam shoots his father possessed by Azazel with the Colt. Azazel grins, and smashes Sophia’s face head through a window. She goes after him, but hesitates when she sees John’s face. He seizes that moment to send her flying across the room, slamming her head against the brick. She is unconscious, and Sam kicks Azazel to the floor.)_

_(Sam and John have gotten a barely alive Dean and an unconscious Sophia into the car. Sophia falls against Dean, an arm falling over him. As the 18 wheeler hits them, her body shields Dean from the worst of it. When Sam comes to, he sees Sophia slumped across Dean.)_

_(When Dean wakes up in the hospital, he immediately looks for Sam, John, or Sophia. When he finds Sophia standing over John sleeping, he rushes to hug her. Though he has his arms around her, she doesn’t see him, though she feels him. He lets go of her, and she looks right where he is standing, though she can’t fully see him.)_

Sophia: Dean?

_(She reaches up, and he touches her hand. She reacts to it, though to her it only feels like a breeze touching her hand. John is beginning to wake up.)_

Dean: Sophia, honey, can you hear me? Sophia!

_(He waves his arms at her frantically, and the breeze he creates blows through her hair. He grabs her hand, but all she feels is a cold brushing across her.)_

John: You’re pretty banged up. You sure you should be out of bed?

Sophia: It doesn’t matter. John, there has to be a way to bring Dean back. He’s in the space between life and death, and believe me, death is knocking. The doctors are doing everything they can, and I’ve been helping as best I can. Healing isn’t my people’s forte anymore. We’re hunters first. I can only do so much.

John: I need you to get some of my things from Bobby.

Sophia: No. Not yet. We need to get through this, John. When Dean is back, we can hunt again.

John: It’s to help Dean, Sophia. Here’s the list.

_(She reads it, and then slaps him across the face.)_

Sophia: Absolutely not, John Winchester. You go to hell. I won’t!

_(Sophia crumples the list up, throwing it at him and leaving. Dean follows her back to his own room. She passes Sam along the way.)_

Sam: Is my dad awake?

Sophia: No. Is Dean?

Sam: There’s been no change.

Sophia: We need to talk to Dean.

Sam: I think I know a way.

 

_(John stops next to Sophia, who is staring out the window. He puts a hand on her shoulder.)_

John: I know you don’t agree with what I asked for. I’m doing it regardless. He’s my SON, Sophia… and I need your help. I need a powerful medium like you to help me make this happen.

Sophia: Set your intentions now.

John: I’m going to do anything I can to bring Dean back to life. He’s my child, Sophia. I would give my life to protect his gladly, if that’s what it comes to.

Sophia: I don’t like it, John. They searched for you all this time so they could help you kill this thing.

John: But he’ll be alive, Sophia. He won’t be in that bed, hooked up to tubes and not awake. I can’t bear to see my son like this. Can you?

Sophia _(flatly)_ : No.

John: Please help me, Sophia. I need your strength and your abilities. I need your light. Please. As soon as he’s summoned, you can leave, I promise.

Sophia: I won’t be there. That’s your stupid choice. But I can help you with a few things.

_(She stands up, taking one of his hands and putting another over his heart. He feels a slight pressure, and then his chest relaxes.)_

John: What did you do?

Sophia: Looked into your heart. It’s pure with your intentions.  I channeled some of my strength into you. There has to be some other way, John. I’ve been looking, and –

John: There isn’t. You don’t think I haven’t already looked?

Sophia: I don’t like this, John.

_(John puts his arms around her.)_

John: Nothing will change. Your protection spell is still in place. Your homes are protected. My sons are safe with you, Sophia. Dean will take care of Sam.

Sophia: They’ll find a way to bring you back.

John: I hope they do. But this is the least I can do for my boy. Please, Sophia.

Sophia: All right. Against my express wishes, I will do this. For Dean. I love him, John.

John: I knew you would.

_(Sophia puts her hand on his forehead. He is now anointed with the power to summon Azazel to make a deal for Dean’s life. Angrily, she walks away from him, and back to Dean’s room.)_

_(Sophia is holding Dean’s hand at his bedside, trying to channel some of her power to him when he wakes up with a start.)_

Sophia: Dean!

Dean: Hey.

Sophia: You’re alive!

_(She kisses him powerfully. Then, her preternatural hearing picks up on a flat line in another room.)_

Dean: What is it?

Sophia: No. No. No!

_(She jumps up, running down the hall to John’s room. She grabs Sam tightly as he sobs while the doctors try to revive his very dead father. The three of them sob together as the doctors give up.)_

_(The three of them have been staying at Sophia’s house in Nashville. Dean has become immersed in his relationship with Sophia, as well as with fixing up his Impala. He sleeps in her bed with her, and has assumed the role of the man of her house, though it is Sophia who calls all the shots. Sophia is withdrawn, for she knows the secret of why Dean is alive, and her guilt is considerable for her part in it. She has decided to take it to the grave with her, but the guilt may destroy the three of them first. Sophia is lying next to Dean in bed, and both are staring at the ceiling.)_

Dean: You’ve been almost completely silent since dinner, Sophia. What’s on your mind?

Sophia: You just never bring up your dad. You’ve barely spoken his name since we left the hospital.

Dean: I’m dealing with it, Sophia.

Sophia: I’m not going to push you, okay? When you want to talk to me, you can. I just want you to know that you can.

Dean: I didn’t ask about myself. I asked about you. In fact, I’ve noticed that you’ve become almost mute since we left the hospital. Sam’s noticed, too. What is it, Sophia?

Sophia: Nothing. It’s just been hard without your dad. I know that he wasn’t my dad, but he felt like he was. My family split for Europe a few months before he showed up, and it felt nice to have someone look after me like a father would. John wandered into my restaurant one day, and I think he could tell I was a witch just by looking at me. He talked to me so much about you and Sam, Dean.

Dean: My car’s coming along really well, isn’t she?

Sophia: … Yeah, she looks great, Dean.

Dean: I’m sorry, I just don’t want to talk about my dad.

Sophia: Do you want to just have sex?

Dean: You don’t have to ask me twice.

_(He reaches across her body to pull her close, kissing her collarbone gently, then biting it playfully. She smiles, because she does love him, but she is a little reticent. Eventually, she gets into it, and they have sex. Dean’s mind is blown again by having sex with a witch, and she is euphoric as well. He holds her close as they fall asleep, only Sophia is kept awake by her guilt.)_

_(Months have gone by, and Sophia has kept her secret the entire time. Things are getting tense between Sam and Dean, and finally, after the Angela zombie incident, Dean opens up to both of them. Her fears that Dean blames himself for John being gone are confirmed, and she cannot lie anymore.)_

Sophia: Dean. We need to talk, okay? I should have told you both before…

Sam: What?

Sophia: Your dad summoned the demon to make a deal. The original deal was to just give him the Colt to restore you to health, but the demon insisted he sweeten the pot.

Dean: What?

Sophia: John had to offer him more to bring you back.

Sam: How do you know this?!

Sophia: Please, Sam.

Dean: What did you do, Sophia?

Sophia: Your dad insisted it was the only way. He was prepared to sacrifice himself to bring you back, Dean.

Dean: And you let him?!

Sophia: He couldn’t be stopped. The only thing I could do was make sure he didn’t suffer. It was quick and painless, Dean. The demon held up his end of the bargain.

Sam: Why didn’t you stop this?!

Sophia: John made the choice himself. He was doing it with or without me. All I did was give him the strength and light to accomplish saving his son’s life. He made a choice to save you by any means possible, Dean.

Dean: Get away from me.

Sophia: Dean…

Dean: No! Get away from me, Sophia. I wish I’d never met you.

_(He reaches into the backseat and grabs her leather jacket. He throws it at her, sliding his ring off from around her finger. She is shocked.)_

Sophia: Dean… Sam…

Sam: Don’t. Stay away from us.

_(Sophia is hysterically crying as they get into the car to drive away, leaving her there. She doesn’t even care, she just wants them to understand.)_

Sophia: He couldn’t let Dean die! Don’t you understand?!  Sam! Dean! Please! Listen to me! I saw the reaper!

_(Dean stops, looking at her. He hadn’t expected that.)_

Dean: What?

Sophia: I saw her talking to you. She was about to take you, Dean, and John couldn’t bear it. He told me that if I didn’t help him, he would lie to Sam and have him get the things he needed to complete his mission. The demon could have killed Sam, then, too. He wasn’t hunting the demon, Sam, he was summoning him to make a deal for Dean’s life.

Dean: So it’s true. Dad’s gone because of me.

Sophia: No, it’s not true, Dean! It’s not your fault, honey, it’ll never be your fault! Please, listen to me. It was his choice. You cannot blame yourself. Please, Dean…

_(Dean gets out of the car, pulling Sophia into his arms. He kisses her on the mouth, sliding his ring back on her finger. He buries his face in her hair, his tears dripping into it. They are both shaking.)_

Dean: Who am I kidding? I can’t just leave you out here in the middle of nowhere. C’mon, honey. Sam, you drive.

_(Dean climbs into the backseat with Sophia, who sobs out all of her guilt and sadness into Dean’s shoulder. Outside the car, it begins to rain. Sam, who is still in a rage that Sophia didn’t stop John, knows it has to do with her, but he keeps driving.)_

_(Dean and Sophia have a separate room from Sam in the hotel suite, and Sophia crawls into the bed, exhausted and emotionally drained, in a wife beater and a pair of tiny shorts. Despite the situation, Dean can’t help but eye her lustily. She is still crying off and on, and Dean realizes how hard it must have been for her to keep it all inside and to try and be there for both of them.)_

Dean: Hey, Sophia. _(She looks up at him)_ I love you, okay?

Sophia: Would you really have dumped me?

Dean: Yes. But then I would have turned around 10 minutes later and picked you back up. I could never just walk away from you, Sophia.

Sophia: I’m so sorry, Dean. I wish things were different. I wish he was still here. I wish I could bring him back, but it wouldn’t be him. He’d be different.

Dean: You know a way to?

Sophia: Not in the way you want him, Dean. The way Angela was when she rose from the dead? Your dad would be worse.

Dean: You’re right. Don’t tell Sam about it, okay? If he thinks there’s a way, he’ll think about doing it.

Sophia: It can’t be done, anyway. You would need his bones or at least his decomposing body. We burned it.

Dean: So it’s really over, then. He’s gone.

Sophia: I’m so sorry, Dean.

Dean: No, it’s-it’s okay. He gave up his life for me. I couldn’t ask for more from a father. You guys saved my life. I should be grateful.

Sophia: We should never have played God like that. John didn’t think about how I’d have to live with this.

Dean: It must have been terrible to keep that inside for so long. I don’t think I could carry that kind of pain, Sophia.

Sophia: It wasn’t easy.

Dean: I’m sorry you had to.

Sophia: Don’t apologize. John didn’t give me much choice. It was a bad time for all of us.

Dean: The only time I’m happy is when I fall asleep next to you and wake up in the same place, Sophia.

Sophia: Being with your brother doesn’t make you happy?

Dean: It does. But if he wasn’t here, you would be the only other thing to keep me going.

Sophia: Dean. You should spend some time connecting to Sam. You guys don’t communicate. You never talk about your dad together, not even reminisce.

Dean: You think you can stay put while he and I hunt together?

Sophia: Are you going to try to connect to him?

Dean: I’m trying every day. It’s like we’re in different dimensions. I can’t keep doing all the work.

Sophia: At least he’s speaking to you.

Dean: Give him time. He had less time with Dad, and they fought a lot more. He took his death harder than me in a different way.

_(Sophia gets up, walking toward Sam’s room. Dean grabs her hand, pulling her back to him, holding her close and kissing her.)_

Dean: I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Sophia. I mean that.

_(She kisses him and then walks into Sam’s room. She shuts the door quietly behind her and leans against it, looking at him. He is laying face up on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He refuses to acknowledge her.)_

Sophia: I know you’re angry. I know you’re hurting. And I know you don’t understand. I don’t, either. I didn’t want things to happen this way. You know, my life was going pretty great. I was young, I was pretty, I was the owner of a mansion and a successful restaurant, and I had just become immortal. I was a gifted and respected witch. I was finally the bad ass hunter I knew I could be, and I had the trophies and kills to prove it. Your brother wears one of my trophies even now. I had it all, Sam. Then John Winchester blows into town asking about a demon, and my perfect life shattered into tiny pieces.

_(Sam’s facial expression changes to one of surprise. He doesn’t say anything, only listens.)_

Sophia: When he spoke of you, he always spoke so highly of you. I never would have known how viciously the two of you fought with the way he talked about you. You may be his son, but you were his hero. I knew you had been marked for something when I looked into your aura. I knew I was going to get pulled into this, and I tried so hard to stop it. But your dad was relentless, and I couldn’t not help. He was so… I mean, your mother was murdered, Sam. She was murdered while trying to protect you. What kind of person would I be if I just turned away from John? I didn’t have a father, Sam. He was like a surrogate father when I felt abandoned.

_(Sam is looking at her now, but still not speaking.)_

Sophia: I don’t love the way things happened. One minute I’m giving him advice on how to hunt down a demon, then the next I’m attaching myself to his energy and casting protection spells over two boys I didn’t even know. I had never done that before. It was some intense, powerful magic. I felt then, and still feel, everything you two felt: your pain, your joy, your fatigue, your loss… I could feel your heart break when Jess died. I didn’t even know yet, but I could feel your pain. I could feel Dean’s sorrow at pulling you from your life at Stanford, and I could feel his joy at being with you again. I didn’t know I could feel so attached to two people I had never met, but even then, I knew I would do anything for you. Do you even understand what it is that happened when I cast that spell? The three of you became completely protected. Nothing could happen to you without me knowing about it. And what I did? Do you know what I have to live with for the rest of eternity? I lifted your father’s protection so that he could draw out the demon. If I hadn’t, Dean would have died. A reaper came for him, and he fought her every time. He wanted to stay with you, Sam. He could have gone peacefully, and instead, he chose to fight with you. Now, I don’t really care if you’re still mad at me about what happened. You can hate me for the rest of your life for all I care. But Dean needs his brother. He needs reminders of why he fought to live. I can’t tell you what to do, but my hope is that you’ll spend some time reconnecting with Dean, because he’s all you’ve got now.

_(Sam is quiet for a moment. He stands up, walking over to Sophia and resting his hands on either side of her head against the door. He towers over her, but she stands motionless, unafraid. He locks eyes with her, but she doesn’t back down. He has to admit, he’s impressed with her lack of fear, despite her vulnerability.)_

Sam: You and I? We’re NOT okay. You should have told us. We could have helped him. As much as Dean thinks he needs to take care of me, I’m responsible for him, too. But I do understand. You can get out of my room now.

_(Sophia stares into his eyes for a few moments, trying to get a read on him. She is shocked to find that he has a guard up, and is able to shield his mind from her. He is inches from her face, yet she cannot read him at all. Without another word, she opens the door to her and Dean’s room, and shuts it in his face.)_

_(Sophia startles awake in the middle of the night, feeling someone is staring at her. She looks up, and Sam is sitting in the chair next to the bed, staring at her. She sits up, confused. Dean is gone.)_

Sophia: Where’s Dean?

Sam: You tell me.

Sophia: I haven’t seen him since before I fell asleep, Sam.

Sam: He couldn’t have gone far. The car is still here.

Sophia: He’s at the bar.

Sam: How do you know?

Sophia: Unlike you, Dean hasn’t figured out how to shield his aura from me. You should go to him.

Sam: Why me?

Sophia: It’s like I said earlier, Sam. Dean needs his brother. He may feel responsible for you, but he still needs you to be a brother. I hope you can at least manage that for him. He chose to live, so he could stay with you.

_(Without another word, Sam leaves. He goes into the bar, and grabs a beer. He joins Dean.)_

Dean: Sophia tell you I was here?

Sam: Your girlfriend’s a weirdo.

Dean: You’re just mad at her.

Sam: You don’t find anything wrong with what she did?

Dean: Can’t really be all that upset, Sammy- I’d be dead if she didn’t. Look. Sophia loves me, she loves you, I love her, I love you, you love me, and we all know you love her, too- put it behind you, Sam. I’m alive because of what she did. You may not like it, but she’s my hero. She’s kept both of us alive, Sam. She didn’t even know what was going to happen. She couldn’t have known Dad would give up his life like that.

Sam: Is that how you sleep next to her at night?

_(Dean gives him a sly grin.)_

Dean: What makes you think I do any sleeping?

Sam: You’re shameless.

Dean: I love her, Sam.

Sam: So marry her.

Dean: I might. But I need you to forgive her.

Sam: I’m not ready for that, Dean.

Dean: But you do acknowledge that she did the right thing?

Sam: Well, if I don’t, I’m basically saying you should have died.

Dean: Look, we all made the choices we had to to get through what happened to us. It happened to all of us. We all went through it. Please don’t shut Sophia out. She can help you if you let her, Sammy. She wants to.

Sam: I think she’s mad at me now for being mad at her.

Dean: Do you know how hard it was for her to tell us that? Dad basically forced her to choose between letting both of us die, or letting him die.

Sam: Jeez, I never thought of it that way.

Dean: Perspective, Sammy.

Sam: I should apologize to her for being upset.

Dean: Look, she’s gonna stay back on this hunt unless we need her, okay? She thinks we need to reconnect and deal with Dad’s death together.

Sam: She’s right, though. I feel like we’ve both been fighting against it and on different wavelengths. Let’s fix that, okay?

Dean: Okay.

Sam: I’m glad you told me what you did. But Sophia is right. It’s not your fault Dad’s gone, okay? Please don’t blame yourself anymore.

Dean: I’m trying, dude.

Sam: So when are you gonna propose?

Dean: I don’t know. It’s a long way off. I have a ways to go before I’m totally ready. I just know I want to be with her forever right now. That’s not changing. Also, our life? Not exactly good for monogamy. I have to flirt my way through a lot of things. So does she.

Sam: And she uses mind control. What’s the difference, really?

Dean: I don’t know. But it’s why marriage is a long way off. Plus, if her dreams are right, we’re not safe right now. If we survive all this… I’ll marry her.

Sam: Okay, but what if one of you doesn’t make it through this, and the other one has to live without them for the rest of their life?

Dean: I’d rather not think that way, Sammy.

Sam: Fair enough.

 

_(The brothers return to the suite to discover that Sophia has packed up her things and left. Dean reads a letter from her as Sam looks for her in the parking lot.)_

Sophia: Dean, I’m sorry, but it’s easier this way. You and Sam need to heal together without me, and I need to heal on my own. I’ll be hunting in Europe for a while, and when the time is right, we’ll drift back together. I love you. I’ll call you when I land. I’ll find you. I always will. Sophia.

_(Dean is emotional as Sam re-enters the room. He hands the letter to Sam, who skims it quickly. He looks at Dean.)_

Sam: We go after her, right?

_(Dean shakes his head sadly.)_

Dean: This is something she needs to do on her own. She’ll come back when she’s ready.

Sam: So is this what your relationship’s going to be?

Dean: Who knows?

Sam: You guys are the worst couple ever.

Dean: But we are a couple.

 

_(Dean calls Sophia from far away to ask for her help with consoling Sam, who is in a battle of faith. She arrives as Sam finds out that he was not visited by an angel, and is devastated.)_

Sophia: Hi, Dean. I came as soon as you called.

_(Dean is overjoyed to see her, and picks her up in his arms, kissing her mouth. She kisses him back, glad to be back in his arms.)_

Dean: I missed you. Please don’t go for a while, okay?

Sophia: I’m right here, sweetheart. Is Sam okay?

Dean: He’s pretty upset. There’s some things I should catch you up on before you talk to him.

Sophia: Catch me up.

Dean: Let’s talk in my car.

_(Dean leads her into his car, and they climb into the backseat. Dean puts his arms around her. Before he can say anything, they are passionately kissing and groping each other. Sophia climbs on top of Dean, and looks down at him.)_

Sophia: I dreamt of doing this with you every night, Dean… Being with you, being able to touch you. It was torture not being with you.

_(Dean buries himself in her neck, his voice low and husky with emotion.)_

Dean: Come here, darlin’. I missed you so much.

_(They have sex, and as they bask in the afterglow, Dean catches Sophia up on everything she needs to know to talk to Sam.)_

Sophia: What makes you think I’m the person to talk to Sam about this?

Dean: I’m afraid I’m becoming a burden on him. I’m wanted by the FBI, and I have to be more conscious of where I go and what I do. It’s hard on him and he knows I’m not into believing things I can’t see.

Sophia: I can help, Dean. In so many ways.

Dean: You know this is why we need you. It’s probably why Dad asked you to stick with us.

Sophia: Can I tell you a secret?

Dean: Of course.

Sophia: Your dad wanted me to be with Sam to bring him closer to the family. He thought that if Sam fell in love with me, he would return to the family, even if it was only to spend time with me.

Dean: How pissed was Dad that you and I wound up together?

Sophia: Once he saw how happy you were, he couldn’t really be mad. He actually thought it worked out better than he could have imagined. It was terrible that Jess was killed, but it brought Sam back to us. John was really torn up over Jess’ death because he knew it killed Sam.

Dean: What did he say to you when you told him about us?

Sophia: He asked me what happened. When I told him that I met Sam and felt nothing, he was shocked. He was certain Sam and I would fall in love. Then I told him about the shock that went through my body when I looked into your eyes… He said the same thing happened to him when he met your mother.

_(Dean smiles, kissing her.)_

Dean: That happens every time I look at you.

Sophia: Your dad was so happy, Dean. You found someone, and Sam came back to the family. He wanted more for him, but he wanted him with all of us, too.

Dean: We should go talk to him.

Sophia: I think Sam and I need to do this alone.

Dean: I trust you.

_(Sophia climbs out of the car, walking over to the motel room door. She knocks and Sam answers. He is overjoyed to see her, and picks her up in a brotherly bear hug. They go inside and shut the door. She sits down next to Sam on the bed, and holds his hand.)_

Sophia: You know I have no reverence for Christianity, Sam. But I do know how you feel. When I was growing up, I didn’t understand my own destiny.

Sam: You always knew you would become immortal?

Sophia: Yes. I tried to avoid it, run from it, deny it, anything to avoid committing to my destiny… My mother was-is- a very tough woman who had no patience for games. When I was 17, she reigned me in and we had a very intense sit down. At the end of it, I understood what it was I was going to become and what I was going to be doing. I have never lost sight of what it is that I’m doing since. People like us, Sam, we don’t have the luxury of a denial period. We don’t get thanked, we don’t get paid, and we’re often pursued by the people we expect to protect us in our time of need.

Sam: You mean Dean being wanted by the FBI?

Sophia: I can hold them off as long as possible, Sam, but one day, they’re going to come for all three of us, probably. You and I are on their radar as well.

Sam: This is why I wanted to believe so badly.

Sophia: I understand, Sam.

Sam: How do you keep yourself on an even keel?

Sophia: Same way you’re trying to- belief, faith.

Sam: You just said you’re not a Christian.

Sophia: Since when is Christianity the only religion out there? I’m not Christian, Sam, I can’t clap to that beat. I never will. But I do believe in something bigger than us- how could I not? With everything I’ve seen and everything I’ve done, I’d be ridiculous to insist there isn’t something out there bigger than us. It’s up to you personally to decide for yourself what you believe, but this is what I think and feel. There has to be something out there that is bigger than us, higher than us, and it’s so big and intense that we can’t even begin to imagine it, or define it, and we certainly shouldn’t presume to name it or organize it into scriptures or religious texts. I never found the Bible to be particularly enlightening, and I do happen to know that it was written third, fourth, and sometimes even fifth hand. How can a text like that possibly be accurate? Dean always says he needs hard proof. Not everyone does, Sam. You just need what you feel to keep you grounded. I know it’s hard to accept your destiny. But you are, at the very core of yourself, everything that goodness and light embodies. If you believe in nothing else, you have to believe in that. It will keep you from becoming the monster you dread. Does this make sense?

Sam: Yes. So even if it wasn’t an angel that visited me, I shouldn’t stop believing in something that keeps me grounded?

Sophia: Look, it’s hard enough to find peace with ourselves at the end of the day. If you believe in something that helps you sleep at night, Sam, you shouldn’t let go of it. I’m sorry this wasn’t what you wanted, honey.

Sam: It’s okay. This talk helped a lot. I feel a lot better now. I’m glad you came back. I missed you, Sophia. Dean’s missed you. Will you stick around for a while?

Sophia: For now.

Sam: I’m sorry I reacted so horribly to you saving Dean’s life.

Sophia: It’s in the past, Sam. I’m sorry I saved his life.

_(Sam laughs.)_

Sam: You should be.

_(They stand up, and Sam hugs her. They kiss lightly on the lips, and Sophia smiles at him.)_

Sophia: I missed you guys.

 

_(Sophia climbs into Dean’s lap. He smiles at the distraction.)_

Dean: To what do I owe this pleasure?

Sophia: I have a question.

Dean: What’s up?

Sophia: How do you feel about a public appearance?

Dean: Where?

Sophia: My restaurant’s annual Christmas party. I throw one every year. We clear out the tables in the dining area and party. I usually have the food ordered in, but this year, the staff volunteered to make it all in preparation. It’s gonna be really fun, Dean. We all eat and drink. We dance, we hang out. Everyone brings someone, so you won’t be the only significant other there. Sam can come, too.

Dean: If he wants to, he can. I’ll be glad to come, honey. I’d love to do something normal for once. What did you tell everyone I do for a living?

Sophia: I didn’t. I figured we could cook up a fun story together. My suggestion is fetish pornographer.

Dean: Sounds good.

 

_(The Christmas party is super festive. Sophia’s staff made the party better than any other year, and everyone is basking in the holiday spirit. Dean is quiet and stays close to her, or wanders off with Sam, though Sam is talking to one of Sophia’s bartenders. Sophia finally relaxes halfway through the night, when everyone starts dancing. Dean sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.)_

Sophia: There you are.

Dean: Let’s dance, baby.

Sophia: But you hate dancing.

Dean: Not when it’s slow, come on.

_(As if on cue, Gavin DeGraw’s “More Than Anyone” comes on. He leads her out to the dance floor, pulling her close. Sam looks over, surprised. He smiles and goes back to talking to Sophia’s bartender. There are other couples dancing, but Sophia and Dean are in their own little world.)_

Dean: This is a great party, Sophia. Thanks for bringing Sam and I. I think we needed it more than we thought we did.

Sophia: I’m glad I could finally show you guys off.

Dean: Sam’s making eyes at your bartender.

Sophia: Good. It’s about time he met someone and had some fun.

Dean: I’m glad I get to see this side of you. All we ever see of each other is the side that’s covered in blood and beating something to death. It feels good to do something normal for a change. It just makes me wonder if we’ll ever be able to be normal.

Sophia: Maybe one day. That’s why we’re trying to end this for you and Sam. So you can be normal one day.

_(Dean pulls her closer, and her head rests on his shoulder.)_

 

_(Dean, Bobby, and Sophia are at the Roadhouse to discover it burned to the ground.)_

Dean: Sophia, I need you to hunt down Ellen and make sure she’s all right.

Sophia: Isn’t that something you should have Bobby doing? I mean, he’s human and all. That’s more his speed-

Dean: Look, I don’t want to lose you and Sam tonight. Please just find Ellen. Once you do, call me.

Sophia: Fine.

_(Sophia jumps in her Jeep and leaves.)_

_(Sophia arrives at Cold Oak, having received the same telepathic message as Dean. As Sam is shouting for Dean in one direction, she is running up to him from behind, and witnesses Jake stab him. The scream that comes out of her is gut wrenching.)_

Sophia: Sam! No!

_(She slides up on her knees behind Sam, grabbing him from behind. She lifts up the back of his shirt to see the wound. It is too deep and has penetrated too far in. Tears are pouring down her face as she and Dean try to save Sam.)_

Sophia: Sam- please, baby, stay with us! Sam! Sam!

Dean: We just have to patch him up. Sophia, help me. Is there anything you can do?

Sophia: Hold on, I just have to focus, Dean! I can save him! We can do this!

_(She puts her right hand over Sam’s heart, and begins trying to heal him. Her hands are shaking. It works for second, but then dies out. Sam is unrevivable, and 100% dead. She keeps trying, but Dean pulls her away. Still crying, she refuses to give up.)_

Dean: He’s gone, Sophia. Honey, stop.

Sophia: No! Dean, I can do this! Just give me a chance!

_(She refocuses her energy, and the same thing happens. After a moment, she is forced to accept the obvious. The depth of her and Dean’s pain is unfathomable. They grip each other and Sam’s body, crying and babbling uncontrollably.)_

Dean: I’m gonna bring him back, Sophia. There’s got to be something we can do. I’m gonna find it. He’s my baby brother.

_(Sophia looks deep into Dean’s eyes, kissing him through their tears. She is gentle, but hugs him tightly.)_

Sophia: We’ll find a way, Dean. We will.

 

_(At the beginning of the third season, Sophia is forced to think about a life without Dean in it one day.)_

Dean: I did it, Sophia. I brought my baby brother back. But I had to sell my soul to Hell.

_(Sophia buries her face in Dean’s chest.)_

Sophia: Do you know how stupid you are? Stupid!

_(Sophia cannot accept this, punching Dean in the shoulder.)_

Dean: I did it for my baby brother, Sophia. You knew I would do anything.

Sophia: So you’re gonna leave all of us here, huh? Just high tail it out to Hell and leave the rest of us here to do the hard work without you?!

Dean: Some of us didn’t choose to do this, Sophia!

Sophia: Bull, Dean! Every day you wake up and choose to save someone, you choose this!

Dean: Our mother was murdered!

Sophia: Yeah? The demon that killed her is gone now, Dean. So what are you doing?

Dean: I did what I had to do to save Sammy, Sophia. No one, not even you, can fault me for that. He was DEAD, Sophia. We couldn’t bring him back.

Sophia: I can’t lie to you. I would have offered my soul for either of you. That doesn’t mean I’m any less mad at you for it.

Dean: I don’t regret it, okay? It was for Sam.

_(Sophia is quiet for a moment.)_

Sophia: When?

Dean: One year.

Sophia: It’s not enough time, Dean.

Dean: It’ll never be enough, Sophia, but we have to take it for what it is.

Sophia: I’m going to find a way to save you.

Dean: Last time you did that, my dad died.

Sophia: Shut up, Dean. I mean it. I will fight for you.

Dean: The past two years, you’ve up and left on me so many times. What’s different now?

Sophia: Nothing is different. Me being gone is my choice. You selling your soul to Hell to save Sam is not my choice. I was supposed to protect you both. I don’t want to live my life without you and your soul in it.

Dean: But we couldn’t be together forever, anyway…

Sophia: I don’t care.

Dean: But I’ll get old and ugly and I’ll wear adult diapers.

Sophia: I don’t care, Dean. We’ll be together.

Dean: We won’t, Sophia. I can’t put you through that.

Sophia: What are you saying?

Dean: I’m saying you’re free.

Sophia: No, Dean. Please. I don’t want to be free. I want to be with you.

Dean: Don’t make this harder on us, Sophia, just let me go. If we only have a year together, then I don’t want this. You’re free.

Sophia: You’re the one who wants to be free. I won’t hold you back, then. Bye, Dean.

_(Without any warning, Sophia leaves. Dean looks down at his hand, realizing his ring is still gone.)_

 

_(Dean is asleep in the living room, and Sophia and Sam are talking in the dining room. Dean wakes up and hears them, though he is pretending to be asleep.)_

Sophia: Hey, Sam, can I ask you for a favor?

Sam: What’s up?

Sophia: Can you be my date this restaurant owner’s dinner I have to go to?

Sam: Well, sure, but shouldn’t that be Dean’s job?

Sophia: Yeah, normally it would be, but Dean’s resigned his post.

Sam: Dean broke up with you?!

Sophia: Yeah. That whole only having a year left thing is really making him question his life choices.

Sam: Screw him. We’ll have a great time. What do I have to wear?

Sophia: You wouldn’t happen to have a tux, would you?

Sam: I can get one.

Sophia: Wear that. It’s a fancy party.

Sam: I think I can handle it.

Sophia: Oh! And plan on dancing at least one dance with me, please. I have an image I need to project.

Sam: Don’t worry about it. I’ll sweep you off your feet.

Sophia: We’ll see about that.

Sam: I’m not Dean; I don’t have two left feet.

Sophia: Hey, Dean’s not so bad.

Sam: He makes a waltz look like the Cotton Eyed Joe.

Sophia: Brutal, Sam!

Sam: Don’t worry. I will dance with you, and you will look amazing.

 

_(Sam walks into Dean’s room as he is laying on his bed and listening to music. He sits on his bed.)_

Sam: You dumped Sophia?

Dean: I don’t want her sticking by me just because I’m going to die. She deserves better, Sam.

Sam: She’s sticking with us because she loves us. It’s not just about you, Dean.

Dean: Sammy, she’s gonna take care of you after I’m gone. How is she going to help you if she’s a mess from having her boyfriend die?

Sam: You know, you think you’re helping the people around you, Dean, but you’re not. I’m grown, Dean; and I don’t need a babysitter. I need my family. I need Sophia. I need you. We all need each other. You’re not alone, Dean. We’re here for you. Sophia is going to be devastated whether you’re her boyfriend or not.

Dean: When I’m gone, Sam, I want you to be with Sophia. Stay with her. It’s what Dad wanted.

Sam: What do you mean?

Dean: Dad wanted to send Sophia to you so you would fall in love with her. He wanted you to be with us again. He never thought you would come back on your own. He just wanted Sophia to help bring you back to us. He didn’t want you to give up school or take up hunting again, he just wanted you to be a part of our family again. Sophia was yours all along.

Sam: Dean, she’s not mine. She doesn’t love me. She’s always loved you. She wants to be with you. She and I don’t belong together. She wants you. It doesn’t matter what either of us want, Dean. It’s her choice. Sophia wants to be with you and she’s not going to give up on you. Neither am I.

Dean: You guys will see it my way when I’m gone.

Sam: What are you talking about? You’re already living like you’re gone, Dean.

 

_(Sam and Sophia show up to the dinner, dressed to kill. Sam really did wear a tux, and Sophia is a knockout in a black cocktail dress. As soon as they walk in, a photographer snaps their picture. Their smiles are perfect, and a waiter hands them glasses of champagne. Sam toasts her.)_

Sam: So what exactly is this dinner for?

Sophia: The National Restaurant Association honors restaurants who have maintained high levels of excellence throughout the years. Tonight, my restaurant and four others are being recognized.

Sam: That’s amazing, Sophia.

Sophia: My family was supposed to be here, but I think they would have raised some alarms. My mother hasn’t aged since she was 25, and I look like her twin sister. They all think my mother is in her 60s.

Sam: I would be alarmed if I saw a 60-year-old who looked 25.

Sophia: Oh, well. I’ve owned the place since I was 19, you know. I have every right to be here.

Sam: You do.

_(Sam is looking at her like she is some kind of superhero. A representative from the NRA comes over to her, taking her hand and kissing it.)_

NRA Rep: Miss Blackwood! I had the pleasure of eating at your restaurant last week. Please tell me your secret for your roast chicken! I need it!

Sophia: Over my dead body! You know I can’t give away my secrets!

NRA Rep: You are a stubborn woman! That’s excellent! And your crème brulee was to die for!

Sophia: And I’m not giving up my recipe for that, either!

NRA Rep: I wouldn’t expect you to! Your restaurant is fantastic!

Sophia: Thank you so much for your kind words, really. Thank you!

_(Rep walks away, Sam is impressed.)_

Sam: Sophia, you mix in with these people like you’re one of them.

Sophia: Sammy, I am one of them. I started working in the restaurant’s kitchen when I was 14. I became the manager at 17, and the owner at 19. That was decades ago.

Sam: You know what I mean.

Sophia: I do. It’s just nice to feel normal.

_(Sam is looking into her eyes, and the tension is mounting. He tries to break it with changing the subject.)_

Sam: I promised you I’d dance with you. Let me take you out for a spin. Come on.

_(Sophia doesn’t fight him on it. He pulls her close, his hand on her lower waist, the other holding her hand tight. They are intimate; their trust in each other is implicit. To the observer, they look like a young couple in blissfully in love, though they themselves haven’t realized it. He smiles at her.)_

Sophia: What?

Sam: This just feels so normal. It literally feels like we do this kind of thing every day. It’s so nice. I feel so happy right here with you, Sophia.

Sophia: You know, I thought I was going to be miserable being here without Dean, but I’m actually really not at all. I think I’m actually enjoying myself more.

Sam: You think he’s going see the light and come crawling back?

Sophia: I don’t know. I can’t make him want to stay, so I let him go. I love him, but I can only do so much.

Sam: Well, maybe this is an excuse for us to become closer. I need help learning how to use all these new abilities, you know.

Sophia: I can help you with that, Sam. I can show you how to use your focus.

_(Sam twirls her and dips her, and people applaud them.)_

Sam: I didn’t know we had an audience.

Sophia: Not unusual. People usually like to gossip at these things. I can already hear them whispering about us behind their hands.

Sam: Anything juicy?

Sophia: All asking who my tall, handsome hunk of a man is. I came to this solo last year and every year before that. It’s a small industry, so we all know each other at least by face. Ooh! Just heard someone refer to you as my “beef cake”.

_(Sam busts out laughing.)_

Sam: What the hell is a beef cake?!

Sophia: Good looking guy with muscles. It’s a compliment from the gay guy at Table 9. He owns the steakhouse downtown.

Sam: Glad I meet with such approval. Please introduce me to him as your boyfriend, if you do. Even better, go with fiancé.

Sophia: Oh, yeah? That’s okay?

Sam: That’s more than okay. You can even make out with me to make it look real. I feel like a lab rat now around all these people.

Sophia: It’s not so bad once they get drunk. Most just come for the open bar, anyway. Here, come outside with me. It’s nice out tonight.

_(She leads him outside, far enough away that they can see the stars. They are still holding hands, and she twirls herself around. He joins in by pulling her close to him, twirling her out, and then pulling her back into his arms, locking his arms around her shoulders. She looks up at the stars, and he follows her gaze up to the moon.)_

Sam: You looking at the moon?

Sophia: Yeah. I used to stare at it all the time when I was a kid. I loved the moon. Full moons always amazed me.

Sam: When I was little, my dad was hunting a werewolf, and on the last night of the full moon, Dean and I climbed to the roof of the motel he had us in, and it illuminated everything… including my dad killing the werewolf.

Sophia: That’s horrifying, yet epic.

Sam: I thought my dad was the coolest guy around.

Sophia: You thought right.

_(Sam squeezes Sophia a little tighter, and she leans into him more, shivering a little bit. Sam immediately takes off the jacket of his tux.)_

Sam: You’re cold? Here, let me warm you up.

_(He steps around to face her, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders and rubbing her arms to warm her up. They stop for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. She reaches up to brush the hair out of his eyes. He tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling at her.)_

Sophia: Thanks, Winchester.

_(The moment’s tension is so thick, it could be cut with a knife. They are both smiling, moving closer to each other. Sam tightens his grip on Sophia, and one of her hands slips around his waist, pulling him closer. She tilts her face up to accept his mouth on hers. Just as their lips are about to meet, Sophia’s assistant manager comes running up to her.)_

AM: There you are, they’re about to start the ceremony. Come on!

_(Sam is uncomfortable, a little sad that the moment was interrupted. They hurry inside. Just as Sophia enters, her name is announced. Handing Sam his tux jacket, she walks up to the podium with some swag and confidence. Sam takes a seat at their table with the rest of her restaurant to listen to her speech.)_

Sophia: When I was little, there was always food being made and eaten. Whether it was a regular Monday evening dinner or an amazing Sunday brunch, my family always made food an amazing event. We’ve always striven to bring that mindset to our restaurant, and we are so thankful for this honor. Thank you so much, National Restaurant Association, for this award. We will continue to uphold our high ambience and standards in the restaurant business for years to come. Thank you!

_(Everyone applauds, and Sam could not possibly be prouder of Sophia. He gives her a standing ovation as she returns to their table. He hugs her and they sit down, him letting an arm drape over her chair possessively. He leans in to kiss her cheek, but she turns toward him and they kiss on the mouth instead. Instead of fighting it or being surprised, they both roll with it and let it intensify a little. When she pulls away, their sexual and romantic tension is thick. She smiles wryly, getting up to get a drink.)_

_(Sam and Sophia come home, a little boozed up, feeling a little giddy. They sit down on the couch, Sam putting an arm around Sophia.)_

Sam: That was so much fun, Sophia. Thank you so much for bringing me.

Sophia: I really did have so much fun, Sam. Thank you for coming. Let’s watch some TV to wind down.

_(She flips on the TV, and they settle in together. Sophia rests her head on Sam’s shoulder, snuggling up to him. Sam looks a little nervous.)_

Sam: Are we going to talk about earlier?

Sophia: All for show, right?

Sam: Yeah. Good talk. That was easy.

_(Sam wraps an arm around Sophia, pulling her closer. Within minutes, she is asleep. Sam adjusts, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Sophia, still in her dress, curls up next to him, her head still on his shoulder, reaching across to cuddle him. Within minutes, he is asleep as well.)_

_(Dean is up early and comes downstairs to find Sophia and Sam passed out on the couch, laying down now. Sophia is laying on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam has an arm around Sophia. His head is turned toward her, his lips touching her forehead. Dean stops, and sees that they could be happy together. He disappears into the next room as Sophia stirs, getting up. She walks into the hallway to see Dean sitting on the steps. Seeing her in her cocktail dress, his eyes widen and his arousal awakens. He stands, a little awkwardly.)_

Dean: Have a good time last night?

Sophia: We did.

_(Sophia starts walking up the stairs past Dean. She makes it all the way to the bathroom, where she unzips her dress and begins letting her hair down. She turns around, and Dean is standing there, watching her in awe and admiration. Her dress falls to the floor gracefully, and Dean is stunned into silence.)_

Sophia _(softly)_ : See anything you like?

_(Dean is silent. He walks over to her, sliding his hands gently around her waist. He slowly leans in and kisses her, the kiss building passion. She pulls him into her, and he picks her up. He rips off his clothes, and she turns the shower on. They have passionate, steamy shower sex. Dean buries his face in her neck, kissing it and biting it lightly. Sophia is smiling, she wants this and wants Dean.)_

Dean _(whispering)_ : Sophia, I love you.

_(Sophia moans.)_

_(Sophia summons the Crossroads Demon, who appears as a beautiful woman. Sophia is unafraid.)_

Demon: I love the smell of desperation on an immortal. No doubt you’re here for some kind of deal.

Sophia: I’m here to bargain for Dean Winchester’s soul. Name your price. I’ll give you anything.

Demon: Anything, you say? Are you prepared to become a mere mortal and subject yourself to death?

Sophia: Yes. I’ll do anything for Dean Winchester.

Demon: Your dedication is touching. Do you know that he’d do the same for you?

Sophia: It doesn’t matter. It’s not about him. Name your price.

Demon: It’s not about him, but you’re not masochistic or suicidal, so…

_(Sophia looks up, her eyes large. The Demon figures out that it is really about sparing Sam a life without Dean, and realizes the deeper meaning of Sophia sacrificing herself: her unspoken feelings for Sam. The Demon is actually empathetic.)_

Sophia: Please.

Demon: You know, I get off on people’s desperation. But I have to tell you, your bargain is going to be hard.

Sophia: I’m prepared.

Demon: There is no bargain.

Sophia: What?! You just said it would be hard.

Demon: Because there is no bargain. I have nothing I can offer you. I no longer hold Dean Winchester’s contract.

Sophia: Who does?

Demon: A demon named Lilith. She won’t bargain his life. I’m so sorry, Sophia Blackwood. I wish I could help this love triangle, but it is in Lilith’s hands now. Dean will be dragged into Hell in six months. You and Sam will remain here, free to live in misery without Dean, together. I wish I could accept your bargain. It would have been very sweet, indeed.

_(She disappears. Sophia collapses to the ground, sobbing.)_

_(Sophia is lying on her couch, crying. Dean enters, walking right by her. He notices her crying, but because they are not together, he keeps walking upstairs to Sam’s room.)_

Dean: Sophia’s downstairs sobbing like her dog died. You should go talk to her.

Sam: No, you should go talk to her. She belongs to you.

Dean: Not anymore.

Sam: Dean, whatever this mental trip you’re on is, come home already. If you get sent to Hell, do you really want to go knowing you passed up the best girl either of us will ever find?

_(Dean knows he is right, but he is unwilling to bend.)_

Dean: You two are bestest buddies now, Sammy. Every girl needs her bestest buddy when they’re sad.

_(He walks out of the room and into his. His music can be heard, and Sam sighs heavily.)_

_(Sophia is in her room now, laying in the fetal position on her side and staring at the wall. Sam comes in with her favorite ice cream and two spoons. He opens the carton, sticks a spoon in for her, and grabs himself a spoonful.)_

Sam: Talk to me.

Sophia: I got desperate. I went to the Crossroads Demon to see if I could make a deal for Dean’s soul. I offered her my soul on a silver platter, whatever terms she wanted.

Sam: What did she say?

Sophia: No chance. She doesn’t hold Dean’s contract anymore. A demon named Lilith does. Lilith, according to the demon, won’t negotiate for Dean’s soul, even if I offer mine for immediate consumption. So you and I will be here, while Dean is in Hell, and there’s nothing we can do about it.

_(Sophia breaks down crying again, and Sam puts the ice cream down, pulling her into his arms. He struggles to hold his tears back.)_

Sam: We will figure something out, all right? We’re not giving up- even if Dean has and won’t admit it.

Sophia: He walked right past me earlier. He didn’t even say hello. It’s like I don’t exist anymore to him.

Sam: I know. He told me to come talk to you. He won’t do it himself.

Sophia: I just don’t want you to go through your life without Dean.

Sam: Sophia. Dean does love you. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have mentioned it to me at all.

Sophia: What’s sad is that I’m trying to save his ass and he’s just alienating me more.

 

_(Sophia stands in the doorway to Dean’s room. He is lounging on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looks at Sophia.)_

Dean: I see you finally stopped crying.

Sophia: You know, you don’t have to send Sam to talk to me. You can do it yourself.

Dean: We’re not together anymore. I don’t want to blur the lines by getting all personal.

Sophia: You’re acting like a real jerk, Dean. You, me, and Sam are all each other has- this whole shutting me out thing is getting pretty sad and pathetic.

_(Sophia can tell that those words sting Dean a bit. He softens, but not much.)_

Dean: Maybe I’m shutting you out because it hurts too much to think about leaving you here when I get sent to Hell.

Sophia: Is that why you dumped me? Is that why you walked in as I was taking a shower and climbed in with me? Is that why we had sex in that same shower? Is that why you told me you loved me?

Dean: Well, I’ll put it like this- it’s not because I don’t love you anymore. That’s never going to change.

Sophia: Don’t be stupid, Dean- you’re not getting rid of me. So you can either spend your last months being with me, or avoiding me while I’m right in front of you. Your choice.

_(Sophia turns to walk out.)_

Sophia: Oh. Also. Tried to make a deal. Your soul for mine. It was a no-go. But I know the name of the demon who holds your contract. Her name’s Lilith. I can have a chat with her, play a little roughhouse with her.

Dean: I’ll go see her.

Sophia: No. I have something to offer her.

Dean: You’re not giving up your soul.

Sophia: Shut up, Dean, I’m not depriving you Winchester boys of a life together. This is what your dad chose me for.

Dean: He chose you because he wanted you to be with Sam. Which, by the way, is totally back on the table now, since I dumped you. I saw how you guys fell asleep together the other night when you came home. You’re cute together.

Sophia: It will never be on the table.

Dean: Sophia, please. This is hard enough for all of us without you fighting me every time we talk. I see you and Sam together, and you’re perfect for each other.

Sophia: But I don’t want Sam.

Dean: You will. I’ll be gone, and all you’ll have is each other. You really think you guys are just going to “honor my memory” by never at least taking a roll in the sack together? You’re humans, for crying out loud. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other lately, and grief is one of nature’s most powerful aphrodisiacs.

Sophia: At least one of us is human, Dean. Sam wouldn’t do that to you.

Dean: But you would… Just consider it. I don’t want my brother to end up with some stranger who will never know me or know what he and I went through. You guys have chemistry together.

Sophia: But he’s not you.

Dean: Damnit, Sophia!

_(Dean stands up angrily, pushing Sophia against the wall and getting in her face. She doesn’t look scared or even ruffled.)_

Sophia: You don’t scare me and you can’t force me to want something I don’t want, Dean. It doesn’t matter what you do, what you say, or what happens. I will never want Sam the way I want you. I belong to you, Dean Winchester. I’ve always belonged to you.

_(Sophia kisses his cheek and leaves the room. Dean is frustrated, but there are tears standing in his eyes.)_

_(Sophia is at her restaurant, cleaning up for the night. Dean lets himself in.)_

Sophia: Dean… you’re here.

Dean: Can we talk? Please?

Sophia: What’s up, Dean?

Dean: Look, I just want to square things with us before… you know.

Sophia: Makes sense.

Dean: For the record, I was stupid. I’ve been so stupid, Sophia. I should have been with you this whole time.

Sophia: You should have. But it is what it is, Dean. This is where we are.

Dean: I’m sorry.

Sophia: I’m not holding it over you when you’re gone, doll.

Dean: Good, ‘cause I need a favor.

Sophia: I didn’t say we were that good…

Dean: It’s Sam.

Sophia: What about him?

Dean: I need to know you’re gonna look after him.

Sophia: He’s grown, Dean. He doesn’t need a babysitter.

Dean: Please. For me, Sophia.

Sophia: If he wants me to.

Dean: I can live with that.

 

 

_(When Sam, Sophia, and Dean encounter the Ghostfacers, Ed notices that Sam and Sophia seem to be very close. Ed pulls Sam aside.)_

Harry: Hey, man. I thought that chick was with your brother. Now you’re with her.

Sam: I’m not with Sophia.

Harry: Uh, dude, I know body language, and the two of you, you’re together. Do you not want your brother to know?

Sam: You have no idea what you’re talking about. Sophia and I aren’t together, much to my ever-growing dismay.

Harry: Well, you guys may not be together, but you are definitely in love.

Sam: Yeah, right.

Harry: Dude, you look at each other like the other one’s a damn superhero. You two are 100% in love with each other. Don’t fight it.

Sam: You don’t know what you’re talking about.

_(Sam now looks at Sophia differently.)_

_(After Sam disappears, Sophia growls low in her throat. The Facers look nervous.)_

Maggie: Is she going to kill us?

Dean: No, she’s gonna kill whatever took my brother. Whatever it is, it’d better hope we find him before she does.

Harry: What is Sophia?

Dean: Sophia is the thing monsters run away from screaming.

Maggie: Does she hunt monsters like you guys?

Dean: With or without us, she would still be here saving your asses. Sophia has been bred and engineered to be a monster killing machine. She is the ultimate assassin, all packaged into one body.

Harry: Is being a stone cold fox part of the package?

_(Dean glares directly at him. Though he has dumped Sophia, he is still territorial and protective of her.)_

Dean: It’s a part of it. It makes her irresistible.

Harry: Is that why you fell in love with her?

Dean: No. It’s complicated. And shut up. I’m not gonna talk about my f*cking feelings with you f*cking losers. Come on, we gotta find Sam before Sophia sets the place on fire.

 

_(Sophia and Sam are going grocery shopping, where Sophia runs into a friend.)_

Melissa: Oh, my God, Sophia Blackwood! It has been so long since I’ve seen you! You look amazing! How are you?

_(Sophia hugs Melissa awkwardly as Sam stands by quietly.)_

Sophia: I have been really good, Melissa! How are you?

_(Melissa looks Sam up and down before smiling in a knowing, degrading way.)_

Melissa: Definitely not as well as you’ve been doing, from the looks of this guy.

Sophia: Oh! Sam, this is Melissa. We were friends in high school and partied all through our early 20s together. I had to take over the family restaurant, otherwise we’d probably be at the bar right now.

_(Sam shakes Melissa’s hand, and Melissa smiles at him.)_

Melissa: Sophia’s always been a high achiever. It’s no surprise she landed a guy like you!

_(Sophia’s smile freezes on her face, but Sam relishes the assumption. He pulls Sophia closer to him, kissing her cheek proudly.)_

Sam: Pretty sure the achievement was all mine.

Sophia: Uh… What are you up to, Mel?

Melissa: I’m a receptionist over at the Klein firm.

Sophia: Oh, that’s great!

_(Awkward silence while Sam stares at the ceiling and Sophia and Melissa smile awkwardly at each other.)_

Melissa: Well, we should have a drink soon!

Sophia: Definitely! I’ll see you around! It was good to see you!

_(Melissa leaves quickly, and Sophia turns in the opposite direction to avoid any more awkward meetings.)_

Sam: You guys weren’t really that close, were you?

Sophia: No. She drove me crazy all through high school. She was always inviting herself to stuff when my friends and I would go out. She was the only one without a fake and she always ruined it for us.

Sam: So you used to have a lot of friends?

Sophia: Kind of. None of my human friends knew I was a witch, and all my witch friends didn’t want to mix with my non-witch friends. I just liked hanging out with people. My mother didn’t mind as long as I didn’t bring any humans home. Our house was… Well, any human that’s not you or Dean would have run away screaming.

Sam: Were you popular?

Sophia: In my regular, human high school, yes. Part of me thinks that was my magical pull influencing people to like me. Humans react well to it. My witch friends thought I was a loser for trying to be friends with non-witch people, but I was well liked. They looked down on humans because they consider humans less evolved than us.

Sam: Real life Death Eaters?

Sophia: Should never have let you watch Harry Potter. Yeah, kinda.

Sam: I’m sorry if pretending to be your boyfriend was out of line. I just didn’t want her to hit on me.

Sophia: At this point, Sam, you’re the closest thing to a boyfriend I’ve got. Dean isn’t interested and I don’t hang out with anyone else. I should just walk in the house and introduce you to Dean as my new boyfriend. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.

_(Sam laughs, but it’s clear he enjoys the position he is in.)_

Sam: Dean knows we would never do that to him.

_(They are both awkwardly silent, but then Sophia walks away, trying to normalize the moment. It was a little too real for them both.)_

_(Sophia is driving them home.)_

Sophia: I don’t get it, Sam.

Sam: What’s that?

Sophia: I love Dean. I mean, I really love him. Like, I don’t even care what he looks like anymore when he wakes up. Like, when he was fixing up the Impala after the crash, he came in the house covered head to toe in car grease and dirt and mud. And I didn’t care. I jumped his bones right there, Sam! I really love him. And yet I would never just go for a drive with him and shoot the breeze like I do with you. Is there something wrong with our relationship?

Sam: Yeah, he dumped you!

Sophia: Shut up! You know what I mean! I’m dysfunctional, aren’t I? Something is wrong with me.

Sam: No. There were things I couldn’t do with Jess.

Sophia: Like hunting?

Sam: That. But also I couldn’t study with her in the house. I had to go to the library. You ever been in love before Dean?

_(Sophia looks wistful for a moment, but then returns to reality.)_

Sophia: Once. A long time ago. He was beautiful. We saw each other’s souls, kind of like the way Dean and I have. I don’t know why I spend time mooning over Dean. It’s not like my people would let us have a future.

Sam: What do you mean?

Sophia: I can’t marry Dean. In my world, tradition states I can only marry another immortal.

Sam: Where does that leave you and Dean?

Sophia: I don’t know, but if Dean asked me, I’d throw tradition out the window and marry him. I’d marry either of you, truthfully, because I know I can trust either of you with my life if I needed to, and I’d die to protect either of yours.

_(Sam is quiet, but he smiles at her.)_

Sam: I’m pretty sure either of us would marry you, too.

_(Sophia smiles, but she’s uncomfortable.)_

Sophia: Not holding my breath on Dean.

Sam: We’ll always be here for you, Sophia.

Sophia: You forget, I’m going to live forever, Sam.

Sam: Is there any way a non-witch can become immortal?

Sophia: It’s possible. I’d have to research it outside my family. My mother would kill me if she knew I was going to make a human immortal, or better yet, two humans. If it’s possible, I’ll make it happen. Until then, we’re all stuck with each other.

Sam: We don’t see it that way, Sophia.

Sophia: I bet Dean does.

Sam: He misses you. He’s just a little too stubborn to ask for you back.

_(Sophia parks the car. She is smiling mischievously. She slowly leans in closer, and quickly kisses the corner of his mouth before jumping out of the car and running inside, leaving him to bring in the groceries.)_

_(Sophia is having a Christmas party with the Winchesters, Bobby, the Harvelles, and a few other people. Dean has secretly hung mistletoe in places around the house, and notices that Sam and Sophia have stepped under one by the kitchen sink.)_

Dean: Look who’s standing under the mistletoe! Sammy and Sophia!

_(Sam and Sophia look at him, annoyed. Then Sam, feeling bold and tired of Dean’s shit, pulls Sophia close and kisses her. At first, she is timid, but she picks up passion and their kiss becomes quite intense. Dean’s face freezes, and he realizes that Sam and Sophia could actually happen, and he is kind of upset about it. Sam and Sophia break the kiss, and Sophia smiles at Sam.)_

Sophia: Damn, Winchester. You made my knees buckle!

_(She winks at Dean as she walks by him to get a refill for her drink. Dean slips outside to the deck. She follows.)_

Dean: I didn’t think you guys would go for it. I thought you’d both get uncomfortable and run off.

Sophia: Then why put out the mistletoe in the first place?

Dean: I was hoping we’d catch each other underneath it.

Sophia: You need an excuse to kiss me?

Dean: I guess. I can see Sammy is in love with you. I just figured I would jumpstart what I think is the inevitable after I’m gone. But I wanted to kiss you, too.

Sophia: Stop it, Dean. Just because Sam wants it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen. I don’t feel the same way about Sam that I do you.

Dean: You can learn.

Sophia: Dean, stop it! Look, I love Sam- he’s like family to me. I’m only attracted to his looks. He’s attracted to me because of a lot of different things.

_(Dean smiles, looking her up and down.)_

Dean: All the same things I fell in love with you for, Sophia. We’re our dad’s sons.

 


End file.
